In an information processing apparatus connectable to an external device such as a digital still camera, e.g., a printer or printer-based multifunction product with a digital still camera connection function, the types of connectable external devices connectable to the information processing apparatus are limited.
In such case where connectable combinations between the external devices and the information processing apparatus are limited, a user as an operator must obtain an external device such as a digital still camera and an information processing apparatus such as a printer or a printer-based multifunction product with a digital still camera connection function, corresponding to each other, at the same time.
Further, in a case where an external device such as a digital still camera with a new function is obtained, if the information processing apparatus such as a printer with a digital still camera connection function is old in comparison with the external device, the new function of the digital still camera cannot be fully performed, otherwise, in order to fully use the new function, it is necessary to prepare a new information processing apparatus such as a printer corresponding to the new function.
On the other hand, vendor-specific information on the peripheral device side can be transmitted to a PC without generating a vendor-specific PC driver by embedding the vendor-specific information (e.g., a media ID of a memory card) in general standard information and transmitting the vendor-specific information to the PC. However, the amount of transmittable information is limited, and further, vendor-specific operation control cannot be performed.
In this manner, conventionally, there is a limitation on the types of external device having a function which can be fully performed when the device is connected to an information processing apparatus, and the information processing apparatus and the external device cannot be effectively utilized.